Duane Jones (Comic Series)
Duane Jones is the son of Morgan Jones. He and his father hid in various houses in Rick Grimes' neighborhood, attempting to ride out the zombie apocalypse. Overview Post-Apocalypse As a delirious Rick Grimes mopes about in his neighborhood, Duane hit him over the head with a shovel, and knocked him unconscious. Duane's father, Morgan, realizes Rick is human, and they take him into the house they're staying at to care for him. Duane is present during Morgan's explanation to Rick about the zombie outbreak. After talking, Rick, Morgan, and Duane go to the police station where Rick worked. Rick gives Morgan some guns and a car, and Morgan tells Duane he plans to teach him how to use a gun, because he's old enough. Morgan and Duane plan on staying in the small town, so Rick and Morgan wish each other well and Rick mentions he will come back later for the two. After Rick's departure, Duane and his father return to their shelter in Rick's old neighborhood. Much later, at Christmas, Morgan and Duane are seen alive and living in a cabin on a snowy mountain, in safety and relative comfort. Death Killed By *Zombies Almost a year after the apocalypse, and several months after Rick left Morgan and his son, Duane was bitten and turned into a zombie. Morgan killed four men and two dogs to feed him. Months later, Rick re-encountered the two, finding Morgan still alive but Duane zombified. Rick tried to convince Morgan to kill Duane's reanimated form, because the real Duane was already dead. Morgan left with Rick, but instead of killing his son, he left Duane to roam freely by shooting the chain that held him captive. Morgan never told Rick what he really did. Neither Duane nor his mother are completely dead. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Duane has killed: *Possibly a few zombies. Relationships Morgan Jones Being father and son, Morgan was very protective of his son. In the end of book one their relationship is expressed when Morgan gets Duane a GameBoy, batteries, and game. It was likely that when Duane died Morgan still had very strong feelings for his son, as shown with Morgan's unwillingness to kill Duane whilst he was turned. Rick Grimes Not much is revealed of their two relationship. Rick is still seen sad and shocked after his death. Rick didn't remember his name, and thought his name was "David". He had, however, remembered it by the time he, Abraham and Carl got to Rick's neighborhood; when Duane hit Rick in the head with a shovel, Rick spontaneously exclaimed "Duane?", only to find out it was the boy's father who attacked him this time. Appearances Volume 5: The Best Defense Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life Volume 10: What We Become Volume 11: Fear the Hunters |}} Trivia *The name "Duane Jones" was Robert Kirkman's homage to the African-American actor of the same name who was the main protagonist in Night of the Living Dead (1968). *In Issue 34, Duane is seen reading a comic book called Invincible. Invincible is another comic book created by Robert Kirkman. *Duane was one of the survivors whose reanimation wasn't ever properly shown. *In the script book, it is revealed that Duane is 12 years old. *Duane is one of the many known kids to reanimate, the others being Kenny Jr. (Determinant), Fivel, Rachel Greene, Susie Greene, Penny Blake, Penny, Sophia Peletier (TV Series), Summer (TV Series), and the Palmer Children. *The first compendium states that the Christmas story with Duane and Morgan happens around the time of issue 7 meaning Duane could have died anytime after issue 7. *Both Duane and his father, Morgan, have used a shovel to whack Rick in the back of the head. Jones, Duane Jones, Duane Jones, Duane Jones, Duane